Winds Of Fate
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Unfinished. SM characters in different setting. Can't think of a good summary so just go and read it. Read and Review.


Winds of Fate -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Tampa Bay, Florida April 17, 1991--6:00 AM Strafford Residance  
  
The early morning silence was broken by the shrill ringing of an alarm clock. Slowly she opened her eyes and and went through her usual yawning and stretching routine. She laid on her back staring up at a poster of an F-14 Tomcat with the slogan, "Early cat gets the bird!" she said out loud. Hearing her voice, her cat woke up and silently crept up onto her chest and meowed as if to say good morning. She scooped up the cat and held it above her then brought it down to her face and nuzzzled him. "Today's a super- duper, double-header, main event Artemis!" Mina couldn't help but laugh when Artemis yawned his unconcern for the day. It was her 18th birthday and she was getting the best present of all, 'He' was coming back.  
  
She put the cat down on the bed to let him sleep. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to the window, drew back the curtains and opened the window. She looked out at the dark clouds as they turned purple, blue, red, orange as the sun slowly rose. She sat at the window until 7:00 AM watching various birds fly effortlessly through the sky, it reminded her of him. The rising sun and warm gentle breeze wafting though the made her smile. "He's coming home...", she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh while she hugged herself. She slowly got up from the window and stretched lazily again. "You can stretch for a mile but you'll haveta' walk back!", she couldn't wait to hear those words again. She walked back to her bed and reached for a photo album lying on the night stand. She sat down on the bed and opened the album. Inside on the first few pages were many pictures of various military air and seacraft. There were Tomcats, Strike Eagles, Apache choppers, aircraft carriers and destroyers. One of her favorites was a picture of an arial view of an Eagle taking off from its carrier. She closed her eyes and shuddered at a mental image of what was left of a downed Tomcat, she shook her head and pushed the sight out of her mind.  
  
In the next set of pictures, she stared at them not knowing to smile or cry. They were of her and a navy air pilot. She looked at a picture of her with him standing behind her with his arms around her shoulders. She touched the image of the pilot's face and thousands of memories of their childhood came flooding back. She closed her eyes and let them over take her. Like hot summer days when he taught her how to swim, and cold winter vacations in Vermont where he taught her to ski and skate. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and focused on the picture. It was taken on the deck of the USS Kitty Hawk and in the background was his plane; an F- 14 Tomcat. It was called the 'Foxy Roxy' after the large breasted, red- haired vixen wearing skimpy lingere, a set of fox ears and a fox tail. She giggled at the sight of it. 'Just like him to have something like that!'.  
  
She stared again at the two of them, and looked over his features. Long, red hair tied back in a ponytail, tall and good looking, wearing gold rimmed glasses, and his pilot jumpsuit and that stupid goatee that he thought made him look older. He was resting his head on top of hers and sporting a sad puppy dog face for the camera. The sad eyes and pouting look made her laugh, but she let out a deep saddening sigh when she saw that same look 'that time'. Mina quickly snapped out of it and kept looking at the other pictures. There was one with him in his full Navy dress uniform-black dress shoes dark blue dress pants with matching dark blue blazer in which his rank and medals boldly stood out against the navy blue. White dress shirt and black tie--someone must've tied it for him, she shook her head and happily sighed as she remembered all the times she had to do it for him. His dress hat tucked under his left arm as he saluted with his right. She laughed out loud at the next one. It was from her 16th birthday and he took her, their mother and father on a tour of the Kitty Hawk. In the picture there were several sailors and pilots standing side-by-side with their arms out stretched, holding her lengthwise across them. Other pictures of that day showed them meeting and shaking hands with the admiral and other high ranking ship commanders. The rest were photos he had taken from around the world--from inviting beaches to fast-paced cityscapes.  
  
"Oh my God! Look at the time!" She looked at her clock and realized the time that had passed. "Ah, Geez! It's 7:42 an' I'm supposed to be ready by 8:00!" She hurriedly undressed and threw her pajamas on top of the still sleeping cat. She quickly put on her bra and panties and then frantically flung clothes out of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She settled on a white dress blouse with frilly lace cuffs, a medium-length light blue skirt, white socks, black dress shoes and a blue denim jacket. "Hurry up, Mina! We're going to be late! We want to be at the airport when the plane lands!", "I'm almost ready mom!" Mina said excitedly as she flew out of the bathroom. This is one day she couldn't afford to be late. One last look in the mirror, "Opps! Almost forgot! She picked up a slender, black velvet box from her dresser top. She took out a shiny gold medal and looked at the inscription "For Valour and Bravery", she pinned it over her heart, and pinned his Purple Heart and Lt. Cmdr. bars on her jacket collar. They were his. He sent them to her when he was in the hospital. A letter from his parents told him of how she was hurting when she saw him. He sent them to her with a letter telling her that they were for her for doing her best despite what she went through. He told her in the letter when he came home he wanted to see her wearing them and not to worry or cry anymore. That was impossible for her to do though. On their way to the airport she remembered the day he left.  
  
  
  
San Francisco Bay January 23, 1991--8:14AM USS Kitty Hawk  
  
A cold wind whipped off the waters as family, husbands, wives with children, and girlfriends said many heartbreaking goodbyes on the docks to their loved ones as they boarded the Kitty Hawk. In the dockyard parking lot, a small '89 silver Pontiac pulled into a parking space. "Last in, first out I always say!", a young man about 25,dressed in uniform, got out of the passenger seat and closed the door. The rest of his family got out and surrounded him. He looked around at all of them with their long faces and said laughing "Hey dad, did you run over a kitten or something? Why all the sad faces?". "Oh, you!" sobbed Maria Strafford, his mother, "Can't you take anything seriously?" trying hard not to burst into tears. "Now, now dear. You know that's just his way." said his father Aurthor Strafford, putting his arm around her trying to comfort her. "Allan," a weak voice muttered "I--I'm going to miss you! Be--be careful!" Mina burst into tears as she clung to him burying her face into his chest wishing she could never let go. "Hey! Hey, you!", he lifted her head up and looked into her tear filled sapphire blue eyes. "You see the carrier over there?", pointing to the Kitty Hawk, "That lil' kitten out there in the harbour is state of the art baby! Ain't nothin' gonna happen to it! And as for me? Come on! I'm one of the best pilots they've got! Iraq got nothin' on me or 'Foxy Roxy'! So stop crying and give me a smile blue eyes! That goes for all of ya!" looking at his parents and sister and hugged all of them. He was a little disappointed that Hotaru couldn't come but he understood that she couldn't afford the time off work. They said their goodbyes at her apartment and the airport in Florida. He continued to reassure all of them as he walked to the trunk and took out his duffle bag. "I'll be back in four months, tops." he said smiling as they quickly weaved through the maze of cars to get to the dock. It was even harder for them to stay together as they pushed their way through the crowds that came to see the ship off.  
  
By the time Allan got to the walkway leading up to the massive vessel he had managed to lose his family completely. 'Oh, well!' he said to himself as he scanned the crowds trying to find them. He turned to the two MP's stationed at the walkway entrance and the men saluted each other. Allan handed his papers over to them to verify. As he waited, two arms wrapped around him from behind. Surprised, he turned to find Mina clinging to him again. "Hey you found me!" as he hugged her back one last time. "Promise that you'll write us everyday!" she sobbed not wanting him to go. "Don't I always!?" he kissed the top of her head. "Lt. Maj. Strafford? Everyone's waiting, sir!" Mina finally let go and waved as he ran up the long walkway, he waved back to her as a few more men came up the walk. She stood and waved and cried as the carrier pulled away from the docks and headed out to sea.  
  
Back in her apartment in Tampa Bay, Hotaru sat and watched the send off ceremony on the television. She lied to him about having to go to work. She was supposed to be at the hospital working a double shift but she called in sick. She could never stand to watch him as he sailed away from her. She got up off the couch and walk over to a bookshelf and took down an old picture of her and Allan from their high school prom. Looking at the picture she remembered all the good and not so good times they had together. She remembered fondly of their days in high school and how they first met.  
  
Tampa Bay, Florida September 23, 1981 8:34 AM Strickland High Scool  
  
It was a brisk autumn Thursday morning, and Allan was late for school as usual, but the thought of detention didn't phase him from enjoying the morning. The bright sun, blue sky and cool winds had him in a good mood. As he slowly made his way along the walk leading to his school taking in every little detail of the morning, he noticed an expensive navy blue Mercedes leaving the school parking lot. He stopped and stared as he admired the beautiful machine as it passed. He tried to see who was in it but the windows were tinted. "Hmmm...I wonder?" he said and headed fo the school's main door.  
  
At 8:45 he casually strode through the door of Ms. Beryl Flit's English class and received his usual treatment. "Why? Why are you always late for my class?"Ms. Flit woefully sighed. He hugged her. "'Cause ya let me!" was his reply as he tried to keep her from giving him a detention slip. "Alright, let go of me." "Not on your life! As long as I'm hugging you, you can't write a detention slip!" he trumpeted. She hugged him back and softly said "I already wrote one out! So there!" the entire class, except one, laughed with her as he let go and slouched and said "You're so mean to me!" as he walked dejectedly to his seat. He stopped. "Heeey! You're new! What's your name?" He looked at the girl seated in front of him. Short, jet black hair that perfectly framed her delicate, angelic face; dark, eyes that glittered as they reflected the ceiling lights when she tilted her head to look up at him. The light amount of makeup suited her and enhanced her devestatingly beautiful looks. She opened her mouth to answer him but was interupted by the teacher. "Allan, sit down the class is already half over! We've a lot of work to do and if you want to know who she is then let this teach you to be on time!" The mystery girl looked away from him and focused on the teacher. The class was enjoying the antics of Allan and Ms. Flit. He looked around, "Well! If no one is gonna tell me I'll find out myself!" and gave the young teacher a wink, "With my patented 'Cosmic Mind Meld'!" Just then a hand clamped down on the top of her head and held her in a claw like grasp as she tried to shake herself free from it. Allan then touched the pinky and index finger of his left hand to his forehead. "Now don't fidget! This could be fatal if not done right!" he smiled as he lowered his head. She didn't care she just wanted him to let go of her head. Ms. Flit put her hand on her forehead and thought 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' He closed his eyes and a low hum started to to come from deep within him. He looked as if he was concentrating all his energy as his entire body began to tremble. He tore his hand away from his head and released the girl from the hold and clasped his hands behind his back, raised his head and opened his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and started.  
  
"Your name is Hotaru Tomoe, born November 17th, 1966 and native resident of Tampa, Florida. You are the daughter of millionaire Richard and Constance Tomoe and has one older sister named Kaeori. Just recently transferred from Braxton private school for girls, were top of your class, with Math, Calculus, and English Lit. being your strong points. Although socializes well tends to shy away from people you're not familiar with to the point of being rude and arrogant. You love horse riding, reading, and are an accomplished pianist. Not to mention drop-dead, devastatingly georgous! That's about all I got." Everyone sat and stared at him including Ms. Flit. How did he know? Did he really read her mind? He stood flashing a look of complacency to everyone. "How did you know all that about me?". "And how dare you call me rude and arrogant!!" Hotaru demanded an apology. "There's three things you'll have to get used to around here. One-- Cafeteria food is lousy 'cept on Fridays, two--everybody follows the five minute rule and three--angels know everything! And as for apologizing for calling you rude and arrogant 'I'm sorry'!" he smiled at her and then took his seat. "It also helps to read the transcript files that get sent three days before transfer students arrive!" The entire class groaned and threw paper balls at him.  
  
"Alright! Settle down! Seeing how there's only five minutes left your homework will be to read chapters five and six and do the exerices one to four at the end of each chapter." Just then the bell rang and everyone went off to their next class. The packed hall and deafening chatter of students getting together before next class was a new experience to Hotaru, this school was a far cry from her old school. She looked at her schedule for her next class while being bumped and jostled by an endless sea of people. A guy in a hurry brushed passed her and knock her books out of her grasp. She let out an angry growl at the speeder as he ran down the hall. Hotaru didn't like this at all. She didn't know anyone, the school layout was confusing, and she just didn't want to be there. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her grandfather. A clause in his will stated that for Hotaru to recieve a $25 million dollar trust fund she'd have to attend regular high school. The idea was to teach her that she must work for what she wanted and not have it handed to her. As she bent down to pick up her books an extra pair of hands appeared to help her. It was Allan, he quickly gathered up the rest of her things and handed them to her. She coldly snatched them away "I can manage by myself, thank you!" was her cool, arrogant reply. "It's an angels' duty to help out whenever, where ever and whoever." his friendly demeanor still intact. "You think very highly of yourself by calling yourself an angel, don't you? Well go help one of these other people because I don't need it!" her tone was cold and she spoke loud enough for several people in the hall way to hear. Quickly she turned away and headed down the hall and around the corner. "Well, I guess I got told!" he said in his usual playful manner to the students watching, they laughed and went on their usual way.  
  
"Excuse me! Comin' through! Kinda in a hurry here, people!" was the cry of an energetic, young, blonde haired girl as she slipped past people in her quest to get to Allan. Just as she caught up with him she tripped over someone's book bag and went flying and hit face first into Allan's broad back. "Owwiee! Owwiee! Ow!" she cried and rubbed her nose as Allan turned to see who ran into him. "Oh, hi Serena! Becoming one with the floor again!?" He held her face in his hands checking her over to see if she hurt herself. He throughly examined her deep, blue eyes that twinkled and sparkled in the light. Her sweet little, kissable nose was still in alignment, and long, golden blonde hair still in place. "So?" she asked. "Perfect as always!" and gave her a light kiss on her nose. "Better?", "Much!" she giggled as he gave her a wink "Can't have you gettin' hurt 'cause of me! Darien and Sam would kill me if you did! Was there a reason for almost wrecking your face? Or did you decide you didn't want to be a pretty girl anymore?" Serena Carson was just one of the many people that made Strickland High what it was. High spirited, attractive, fun to be with, and just an all around good, kind-hearted, gentle, loving soul. All the characteristics required to be an angel. "Just making sure you remember the meeting at 3:15 today! Raye wants to show us something." Be there as always!" the pair laughed and talked for a while then went to their classes.  
  
For Allan, History was a bore except when they covered the wars and battles that were fought. Allan loved reading about things like that, and listening to stories of people who lived it. That was the main reason he volunteered at the Veterans rest home, he just loved talking to all those old people about what it was like. Another History class over, and Allan looked at his watch, 'It's 10:05, do you know where your class is?' he said to himself and laughed. He aimlessy wandered down the halls to his Physics class taking a detour to walk by the Home Ec. room. He stopped at the door and looked in the window, the room was full of activity. He searched until he saw two familiar faces. Raye and Lita Thompson, two more angels hard at work rushing around the room gathering various ingredients and baking utensils. Raye, with her long black hair tied up in a bun, wearing a blue apron was desparately stretching trying to reach a bag of flour on the top shelf. "AAaaahhh!", she managed to knock the bag over and the contents poured out all over her. Her hair went from coal black to snow white to light gray when she shook her head. The other girls laughed, so did Allan. The door opened and a short, plump, slightly grey haired woman stuck her face up to his "Get out! Go away! I don't need you disrupting this class!", "Heeey! I didn't do anything!? Why get mad at me, Raye messed up your kitchen, not me!" he gave her an innocent look. "So...watcha makin'?" he licked lips in anticipation of getting a hand out. "Never you mind!" Mrs. Earst bellowed and playfully pushed him down the hall to his class. When she came back the girls were helping Raye get cleaned up. "Alright girls let's clean up Ms. Thompson's latest blunder and get to work." Allan was back at the window with a sad puppy dog face, that made all the girls aah and ooh, except Mrs. Earst. "Git!" she shouted as she charged the door. "Whoa!" Allan cried and ran off to his Physics class.  
  
"Aw, he just wants a cookie!" Joanne said sypatheticly. As she took a cookie off of a plate and rushed out the door to the hallway to try to find him but he was gone. She came back in looking sad while eating the cookie. "Joanne, men are like dogs. Give them a little food, a little attention and your stuck with them for life!" the teacher vented as she rolled up her sleaves. "Now I warned you all that last year. But did you listen, NO! You girls just had to feed him, and now look at him, comes by everyday with his friends disrupting my classes! Angels! Ha! With black wings maybe!". "He's not a dog! Heee's a biiiiig, cuddly, teddy bear!" wrapping her arms around herself pretending to hug Allan while all the other girls agreed with Joanne as they all let little fantasies of him fill their minds then got to work and eagerly watched the time as 10:45 drew near. Precisely at 10:45, the class change bell rang, and Allan couldn't move fast enough to get back to the Home Ec. room where he and Andrew always spent Day 4's Free Period.  
  
Elsewhere Hotaru was being given a guided tour of the school by Molly Baker during their free period. A cute, sassy, fiery red-head, who was the head of the 'Cuddle Squad'--a group of girls determined to end Allan and Sam's bachelorhood. "So are you going to join any clubs or anything at Strickland?", "N-no...I don't have the time although I wish I could." She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, which caused her expensive rings to catch the light and sparkle. "Are those things real?", Molly looked in wonder at Hotaru's rings, being in complete awe of how the diamond and emerald sparkled as their golden bands glowed as she took one off and let Molly try it on. Molly's eyes were sparkling like the diamonds on the ring, "I wish I could afford something like this!", "I've got all kinds of those types of rings. Would you like to have that one?" she smiled at Molly's look of uncontainable joy. "No...I couldn't, it's too expensive!" and handed the ring back. Hotaru closed Molly's hand around it and gave her a serious look. "Are you serious? Oh thank you!" and hugged her while she put the ring on and admired it. "I've got to show this off! C'mon!" she grabbed Hotaru by the hand and sped off down the halls to the Home Ec. room. As they turned the corner, they noticed two boys on their knees in front of the Home Ec. door peeking through the window. The pair came closer and Hotaru recognized who one was--Allan. 'Is this guy following me?' she thought as they came up behind them. She looked at the two, Allan--long red hair tied back, blue jeans, white dress shirt with a long biege trench coat and Andrew with short blonde hair, blue jeans, black t-shirt, and white denim jean jacket. The pair were on their knees whimpering and whining like little puppies until the door finally opened and two girls came out. Raye still with dusty grey hair and Sidney, an attractive brunette and member of the 'Cuddle Squad', each held out a cookie for the two boys, then pulled them away. "Tricks first! Then treats!" Sidney said while teasing Allan with the cookie. Molly almost fell down laughing and Hotaru stood in disbelief at the sight before them. "Sit!", "Roll over!", "Beg!" they waved the cookie with each command as Allan and Andrew followed every command while panting happily and giving little barks of joy.  
  
"Speak!" Raye ordered and the two started barking and stopped when Sidney said "Heel!". "Say it!" Sidney giggled, and in their best scooby doo voices the pair replied "Rye ruv roo!". Raye put her cookie in her mouth, then bent over and let Andrew take hold of the other half, and both shared the cookie and a long passionate kiss. Watching the two, Allan looked back at Sidney and puckered up. As soon as he did, Molly struck him on the top of his head with some rolled up paper sheets from her binder. Allan yelped then whined as Sidney tossed the cookie over his head to Molly. She did the same as Raye did but with a twist, as she bent over she took the entire cookie into her mouth and giggled at the sad puppy dog face Allan made. "O.K. Andy that's enough play! Time to earn your keep!" Raye broke the kiss and pulled Andrew to his feet and let the pair come in.  
  
Hotaru went to her Biology class while Molly and Allan went to work washing the dishes while Andrew dried them. "So how come you don't ask me out?" Molly asked Allan. "'Cause I think Sam would kill me." he replied. "He likes me?" she said shocked, "I never knew!". "Oh he's beyond liking you. He's been wanting to ask you out for awhile now." Allan told her. They were joined by a very attractive brunette, Lita. "Hey don't forget the meeting! Oh and I made a little something for Mina.", "Yeah how is she!?" Molly asked. "Better!" Allan said, "She'll be up and around in no time! Her cold is almost gone." As the group talked the bell rang for lunch.  
  
At the end of the day the angels gathered in their new 'office'. It was a medium sized storage room with no windows and was hardly ever used. Lita and Raye were first to arrive then Andrew. Serena came arm-in-arm with her brother Sam and boyfriend Darien Loxx. Allan was late as usual. "So what do you think? Great huh?" Lita said with overwhelming joy as she spun around in a circle in the middle of the room. There were seven chairs, a table and a shelf. "You called us here for this?" Sam looked around at the desloate room and eyed several small boxes on the shelf. "What's that?" as he pointed to the boxes. "OH!" Lita ran over to the shelf and grabbed a box and sat down at the table with it, "Check this out! I was shopping the other day and got seven of these! There ceramic angels!" She took one out of the box and showed it to them. It was a beautiful angel with outstretched wings. It's hands held a small candle holder and at the bottom was a name tag that said -Lita-. "I thought we could have these as a symbol of us when we're not here. Like if we get sick, move away or somethin'. The angel would be taken out of the box and put in a display case in the main office. You know to let everyone know we'll always be around even if we're gone." "We should put a picture of ourselves on the inside lid of the boxes and if we're not here anymore then the remaining ones put a momento of that person in the box." Serena said and Raye and Lita quickly agreed. "We'll take the pictures this week-end, is that alright with you guys?" Raye asked and everyone agreed. "Now for 'The Angel Light Fund'!" Lita held out a deposit box to the group. Everyone put fifty dollars in except for Sam and Darien. Serena stared a hard stare at them and they reluctantly handed over their shares. "Great! I'll take this to the bank." Raye said as she locked the box. "That's it for today! We'll meet on Monday morning before classes start." Lita said and all of them left.  
  
As the weeks dragged on everybody was milling about the school with their routines one person felt out of place. "Hey! Hotaru! Wait up!" yelled Molly as she caught up with her friend. Hotaru stopped by a water fountain to take a drink while she waited for Molly. "So you're off to English?" the red-head asked. "Yeah." she replied sounding a little depressed. "What's wrong?" Molly asked concerned about her, "You've been down for a while now." "I guess I miss some of my friends at Braxton." Hotaru sighed. Molly knew someone else who noticed her state and talked to them about it. "Well perhaps today will be better." Molly said to her and walked off to class. Hotaru walked into her English class and gave a sigh of relief, that pest Allan was late again. About ten minutes into the class, the door opened and Allan walked in with an attractive woman on his arm. It was a new transfer student, Amy Anderson. Hotaru was in shock, there was her best friend! "You're late." Ms. Flit scolded him. "Couldn't be helped! It was my job to ensure that the new student got here on time! Everyone this is Amy Anderson. Say hi to everyone!" as Allan took her hand and waved it at everyone. "This forest fox is mine so all you guys back off!" Allan said as he wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders and held her close to him. Amy blushed slightly and giggled, "I can live with that!". "Do I have to hose you two down or somethin'?" Beryl asked slightly annoyed with Allan's lateset disruption. He escorted her to his seat behind Hotaru and then moved to a seat in the back of the room. 'How did he know? Did he have something to do with this?' Hotaru didn't care at the time, her best friend was with her and that's what mattered to her the most.  
  
After class Hotaru and Amy were talking to each other out in the halls. "Isn't that Allan a knock out! He's is sooo unbelievable! About two weeks ago he shows up at Braxton asking all kinds of questions about you and he found me. He told me how down you were and talked me into transferring! I couldn't believe it myself, but here I am!" Amy said excitedly. Hotaru was just as surprised. She knew Amy for ten years. They were best friends, and always did everything together. "Why did you transfer in the first place?" Hotaru asked her best friend. "A couple of reasons. First off I missed you, I mean who would be there to help me get into trouble! It just wasn't the same with out you! And when I heard how boring you're life was here! Face it girl you need me. And there's the last reason!" she pointed to a group of good looking guys. "That's something Braxton doesn't have!" The pair talked on there way to their next classes. Two people watched from a distance, "That's the happiest I've seen her!" exclaimed Molly. "Well when you ask an Angel, satisfaction is garaunteed!" Allan replied and then the pair went off to their classes.  
  
Later that afternoon after school, Lita was home in the kitchen keeping herself as close to the window as possible hoping to see him. Allan and his family lived next door to Lita and her family. She was absent mindedly drying a plate as she stared out the kitchen window. She wasn't aware she was being watched by her sister Raye. Lita watched as Allan came out the back door with his little sister, Mina. Lita watched as he chased the giggling blonde and laughed when she squealed as Allan caught her. Lita let out a heavy sigh. "Oh you got it bad, girl!" A startled Lita turned to see Raye give her a mischievious smile. "What do you mean?" she asked her smirking sister. "You like him don't you?" Raye said. Lita looked at him through the window and sighed again. "But he doesn't notice me. I'm right in front of him and he doesn't see me." Raye walked to the table and watched him and Mina playing. "Why can't he clue in! He's always teasing me, putting his arms around me, holding me close....doesn't he feel it too? Doesn't he know what it does to me when he touches me? It just makes me sooo mad!" Raye watched her sister. "Did you tell him?" Raye asked but got no response, "Well?" she pressed Lita. "Not directly. I tried giving him subtle hints but he didn't catch on."  
  
As they continued their conversation a knock came at the back door. "Well speak of the dope!" Raye said as she looked over at the door. It was Allan. Lita quickly spun around and busied herself at the table. Raye let him in. "Hey, Alley! Where's Mina?" she asked. "One of her friends mothers picked her up for Girl Guides. And don't call me Alley! Only Mina can call me that!" he shook his finger at Raye, scolding her. Lita was still mulling over her coversation with Raye when Allan grabbed her from behind. He put his hands on her hips then wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Watcha doin' sexy?" he asked. The feel of his strong arms holding her close to him and the sensation of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. She couldn't take it anymore! She wriggled free from his hold on her, "Stop it! Stop teasing!" she said in an angry tone. Allan backed off immediately with a look of surprise on his face. "Oh come on Lita! I didn't mean it! You know that!" As soon as Allan said that she spun around to face him. She was crying. His words cut deep into her 'He didn't mean it.' she said to herself letting her rage get the better of her. She let out an angry breath, "That's just it! You didn't mean it!" with that she burst out crying and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. "What's all this shouting?" their mother came in. Raye was also angry at Allan for his behavior towards Lita. Raye hauled off and slapped him hard across the face. "Allan Strafford!" she said in an angry voice, "You're the dumbest man I've ever known!" then went upstairs to check on Lita. "Raye!" her mother shouted after her. "Allan, I think you should leave now until everything calms down a little." Allan agreed and left the house thinking about Raye's stinging blow and the few words each one said.  
  
Raye was sitting on the edge of the bed holding an upset Lita trying to settle her down. "Don't worry! I told him off good! Maybe it'll sink in now." she told her sister. She still couldn't believe how Allan could be so disrespectful to her sister's feelings. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" the two looked up to see their mother standing over them not looking to happy. "Allan's an idiot!" Lita said between sobs. "And that's why you slapped him, Raye?" giving her daughter a stern look. "He deserved it!" Raye answered back, "He keeps giving Lita mixed signals and it's breaking her up! The worst of it is he doesn't even realize what's going on!" Their mother sat down next to Lita. She put her arm around her crying daughter. "So all this is because you have feelings for Allan and he doesn't know it?" Lita could only nod her head. "Did you ever tell him how you felt? Besides today?" Lita shook her head and cried harder. "Well how in the world is he supposed to know! Don't you always tease him back with mixed signals of your own?" Lita looked at her mother while wiping her tears away. "I do not!" she said. "Oh yes you do young lady! And don't take that tone with me!" She stood up and looked at them. "I'm very disappointed with the two of you and how you acted today. Lita, if you want Allan to know how you feel about him then tell him. I know it'll be hard but it's the only way. As for you Raye, I think you'd better apologize to Allan for slapping him. Unless you want to be grounded." she told her daughters. "Alright." the two replied.  
  
The two girls dreaded the morning because they would have to walk to school with Allan. At ten to eight, Raye and Lita paced at the top of their driveway waiting for Allan. Mrs. Strafford came out with Mina to drive her to school. "Good morning girls!" she called to the pair, "If you're waiting for Allan you be here awhile! He left about twenty minutes ago." and got into her car and drove off. The two started walking. "Well that'll make the walk a little more bearable." said Lita. "What do you have to feel bad about, I'm the one who has to apologize for slapping him!" Raye groaned knowing she'd been in for it. "Besides it's all my fault. If I didn't start that little conversation of ours you wouldn't have gotten upset with him. I'm sorry Lita." Lita sighed, "That's all right. I wonder if Allan left early because he didn't want to talk to us, I mean we did kinda blind side him yesterday. I hope he's alright." That was the worst thing about this whole mess, they just couldn't ignore it. They lived next door to each other, and saw each other everyday. The next couple of days would be rough on all of them.  
  
Allan got to school early for once, he knew Serena would be there early and wanted to talk with her. After volley ball practice Serena headed for the Guardian Angels office. The others constantly reminded her that the room was not her personal storage locker. "Now to put my bag where the others won't see it....Oh! Hi Allan!" she said as he came in. "Serena could I talk to you for a minute?" his serious tone made her laugh. "Sure. What's up?" as she setup two folding chairs for them. He turned his backwards and then sat down. Serena just looked at him and wondered why he was so down. She put her chair across from him, sat down and mimicked his grim expression. "Serena do you think I tease too much?" he asked staring at the blonde. Serena thought for a few seconds then answered, "Well...maybe a little." Allan sat thinking over things. "To the point of being cruel?" he asked her. She didn't know how to answer. "I mean would you say I'm insentive." "To what?" she said trying to follow him, "To other people and their feelings." Serena wondered what brought this self examination on. "Absolutely not! Why are you asking? Did anything happen?" she tried to squeeze out some details. "I think I went too far yesterday and really hurt someone." and put his head down. Serena decided to ask a hard one, "A girl?" and reached over and lifted his head up and he nodded. She looked him straight in the eyes. 'He looks soo sad! It must've been real bad!' she thought. Although she couldn't imagine Allan hurting anybody. "Who was it?" Serena tried for a name. "Someone I've known forever but never noticed." his answer puzzled her. Just then the bell rang. "We'll talk some more about this after school, alright?" she got up and gave him little hug and then went off to class. 'It's going to be a long day.' Allan thought to himself.  
  
"Check this out!" as Amy thrust a set of pins in Hotaru's face. They were of little teddy bears holding a pink heart. "Cute." said Hotaru not knowing what they meant. "Put one on!" Amy insisted clipping the pin to Hotaru's sweater. Amy put the other one on and said "There it's official!" "What is?" Hotaru asked. "We are now members of the Cuddle Squad! It's our duty to chase after every cute, single guy in the school!" Amy cheered. 'Leave it to Amy to drag me into something like this!' Hotaru thought. Since Molly stepped down as leader after anouncing she was going steady with Sam, a new leader was needed. "Oh and Molly and I nominated you as leader." she said quickly hoping Hotaru wouldn't hear her. "You did what!?!" was her response. The bell rang, "There's the bell I'm off to Chemistry!" and Amy quickly dashed off.  
  
'3:15' Allan thought to himself. He managed to avoid Raye and Lita all day in case they were still mad at him. 'I could just go home--then they'd come to the house', 'Ignore them--then they'd really be mad at me'. Allan considered his options then decided to get the whole thing over with. 'I'll just go and take it from there.' and walked through the door of the Guardian Angels office. Inside Raye and Lita were at Serena for leaving her stuff lying around the room. She immediately ran to Allan for support. "Allan! They're gonna kick me out! Help me!" she pleaded. "Alright." he shrugged and picked her up and put her outside the door, "It's been nice knowin' ya!" then closed the door. Everyone laughed, except Serena, who pounded on the door demanding to be let in. Allan let her back in and after apologizing to her the meeting started. Serena noticed Allan was in a better mood. "So Allan. Did you apologize to that girl for being a world class jerk?" she asked innocently. This got everyone's attention and they all stared at him. Allan's stress factor went up a thousand points when he saw the look Raye and Lita gave him. "Yes Allan did you apologize to that poor, sweet, heartbroken girl yet?" Raye said in a evil tone while folding her arms and raising her eyebrows at him. "No, not yet Serena!" he growled through gritted teeth. "I heard she took it pretty hard and that you got slapped!" Lita decided to join in on the fun of making Allan sweat. The others sat staring wide-eyed at Allan and all replied "Ouuuuu!" as everything was about to come out. "So who was that girl?" Andrew asked his friend. "Oh look! The meetings over!" Sam said pulling Serena up and pushing her to the door trying to help Allan. "Yes what was her name?" Raye pushed, trying to bring it out. "It's getting late! We'll fill everyone in on it tomorrow!" Lita said getting up. 'Thank you!' Allan said silently to himself for Lita taking pity on him.  
  
"Hey Lita could I talk to you for a minute?" Allan asked, "Alone?" Raye got up and gave her sister a look that said "Let him have it!" and then left. When it was just the two of them Allan sat next to Lita. "What do you want to talk about?" but she already knew what it'd be about. "Remember when we were kids and we always used to dare each other into doing things?" Allan stopped to let Lita answer. "Yeah." she said laughing remembering those days. "But that just it, we 'were' kids. But we're not anymore, are we?" he said looking at her. "No we're not. Where are you going with this?" she asked him. Allan thought for a moment about what to say then answered. "I've treated you the way I treat a friend but never saw you for what you are- a woman. I thought about it all last night. I never thought about how some of the things I did and said affected you until yesterday when you started crying." "Allan, look, about yesterday..." she tried to stop him but he kept talking. "Let me finish...I think I know why you got upset. All this time you've been getting mixed messages from me. I confused you and I'm sorry." he said. "We've both gave each other the wrong idea. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid of how you would react, of how it would change things between us." Lita added. "Maybe it's time things did change between us?" Allan said to her, "Let's talk about this some more later...IN PRIVATE!" he shouted to the open door. Raye and Serena were listening outside, the two quickly left. "Raye get back here! You knew! OUUU! You Brat!" Serena could be heard saying. "We're gonna have to start putting bells on those two." Allan said which doubled Lita over with laughter as she thought of two cows named Serena and Raye.  
  
Hotaru's birthday was coming up in three weeks and her and Amy were going over who to invite. "Where's the guest list?" Amy asked. Hotaru handed it to her "Right here. How?", "I just wanted to add a name or two." Hotaru looked at the names she added. "Oooohh No! Not him! Not my party!" Hotaru objected strongly to the name of Allan Strafford. "Why not he's cute!" Amy said slyly, "You liiiike him!" she simply stated. "You loooove him!" Amy said, laughing at the state she put Hotaru in with what she said. "Are you out of your mind!?" Hotaru snapped back denying her friends' accusations. "I see the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you!" Amy said refusing to drop the subject. "If I were you, I'd move quick because rumour has it that he's gettin' pret--ty friendly with Lita Thompson. They live next door to each other and have known each other forever! Better move quick! All those things add up to marriage! And there you'll be without Allan!" Hotaru thought for a moment, "Well if they've known each other for so long why are they only friends?" she gave Amy a sly wink. The two girls laughed amongst themselves.  
  
The next morning Allan and Mina's parents were going on a trip so they had made arrangements for Mina to stay with Mrs. Thompson next door. Mina's school had the day off so Mrs. Thompson was going to baby sit her. "Now you be a good girl for Mrs. Thompson." Maria told her daughter as the two left. Mina nodded wishing that she could go with her parents. Allan walked over next door with her. "Hey pumkin!" Raye called as Mina and Allan came in. "What's the sad look for?" she noticed that Mina was a little down. "She's just a little lonely. But I think I have a cure. If you won't mind, Mrs. Thompson?" The four left for school with Mina holding Allan's hand while humming a happy tune. "Well that cheered her up!" Lita said noticing the huge difference in Mina. "I'm not sure the teachers will approve though." Raye stated. "How can they not? She's sooo cute!" said Lita, "So are you gonna pay your boyfriend Sam a visit?" Lita said teasingly. Mina blushed and looked away. They all laughed at her reaction and continued walking.  
  
'Day 4, late again!' Beryl said waiting for Allan to disrupt the class in his usual manner. Allan didn't disappoint. He came strolling in with Mina holding his hand tightly afraid of getting lost if she let go. All the girls oh'ed and ah'ed at the cute little blue-eyed, blonde that was sticking close to Allan. "Let me guess. A new transfer student?" Ms. Flit said while smiling at Mina. "Sort of...this is my sister Mina. Mina...say hi to everyone." Mina glanced up with her deep blue eyes and gave a shy smile and an even shyer "Hi." to the class. Mina just wanted to sit down but Allan knew she'd have to be broken from her shyness, this would be a good experience for her. Ms. Flit knealt down to Mina, "Well I see where all the charm and good looks went in the family!" Beryl's comment brought a smile to Mina's face and she managed a small "Thank you." "I bet you don't misbehave like your brother, now do you?" giving the child a wink. "No ma'am." she replied her voice now getting a little stronger. "It seems like you got all the manners too. Why can't you be more like your sister, Allan?" Beryl said while laughing. "That's what mom always says." she stated proudly. Everyone laughed at Mina's comment to Allan's embarrassment. After Allan sat down with Mina sitting next to him the class continued. Allan had brought some of Mina's school work that she was supposed to do that day to keep her occupied.  
  
When the class was over "Now we're gonna get the real dirt on Allan Stafford, people!" Amy said as she came over to Mina and started talking to her. "Hi sweetie! Are you going to spend the whole day here?" Mina nodded. "Hey Allan would you mind if I took her to my Chemistry class?" Amy inquired wanting to get Mina alone so she could pump her for information about Allan. Mina quickly took Allan's hand and said "Alley says I'm not suppose'ta go with strangers." while moving in a little closer to Allan. Amy laughed, "She's cute! You're going to have a hard time keeping the guys away from her, Allan." As Allan and Mina were about to leave for the next class Amy stopped them. "Wait! I want to give her something!" and took off her Cuddle Squad pin and put it on Mina. "There!" Amy said as Mina marvelled at the cute pin and thanked her. "You're now an honorary member of the Cuddle Squad!". "We're going to have a meeting later! It's a girls only thing!" she whispered in Mina's ear then left.  
  
Allan knew that History and Physics would be boring for Mina but she still wanted to go so instead of leaving her at the library he took her with him. In History class it was more of the same. Everyone remarking how cute and adorable she was. After that class, Allan noticed Mina was getting a little bored so he took her to the Home Ec. room. Allan had Mina knock on the door, knowing Mrs. Earst would never refuse an adorable child. The door opened and Mrs. Earst came out. "Could I ask a big favor?" Allan asked. "What?" she said smiling at the child. "My parents aren't home and my sister is spending the day with me and I was wondering..." Allan didn't have time to finish. Raye and Lita quickly came to the door and took Mina in. "I guess I have a new student!" she laughed. "Oh, by the way she's allergic to coconut. So make sure she doesn't get into anything that has it." Allan informed her knowing that there might be some in the kitchen. "Okay I'll keep an eye on her." Mrs. Earst happily agreed. Allan went over to Mina who was in the middle of a group of girls that were doting on her. "Mina, I'll be back in a bit. You behave yourself now!" and gave her a hug. "And remember don't eat anything with coconut in it, okay?" she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
At the end of Physics Allan met up with Andrew and headed to their usual free period hangout. "So I heard we have a V.I.P. here today?" Andrew heard it from Raye that Mina was here. "Yeah, she's in the Home Ec. room helping out." Allan said. "Trying to get your popularity rating up?" Andrew asked. "I just wanted to take her that's all." was Allan's reply as they came to the door and went in. Inside Lita was being assisted by Mina in baking deserts for the cafeteria. "I hope you made more than you ate, young lady." joked Allan. "You leave her alone!" Mrs. Earst snapped. "She's more of a help than you." Mina smiled proudly with the fact she was being such a good help. She always loved baking with Lita, next to her family Raye and Lita were her two most favorite people in the world. "Alright you two get to work! There's lots of dishes to wash." Mrs. Earst herded the two to the sink.  
  
After the bell rang Lita came over to Allan, who was now being helped by Mina, with drying the dishes. "Hey Allan. You wanna hang out here for lunch? I could make something for us?" Mina quickly said yes for Allan. "Well I'm glad that's settled!" Allan said to his little sister. On her way out Mrs. Earst said "Alright, but don't make too much. I need some food for the other classes." she looked at Mina and Allan, "I can't believe the difference between you two. Why can't you be more like your sister?" Mina giggled as Allan took her over to a table. "Now what would you like to eat?" Lita said to the pair as she checked the fridge. "How about burgers and fries!" Mina said exictedly. Lita checked the fridge, "Okay then! And for dessert...how about ....chocolate ice cream?" Lita got no arguements from the little girl. Lita quickly got everything ready for them. While they waited Mina whispered something to Allan. "Uh..Lita? Could you take Mina to the little girls room?" Allan walked over and asked. Lita gave a little laugh when she looked over at the anxious child. "Okay. Can you keep an eye on things until we get back?" she said leading Mina out the door. "No prob!" Allan called out.  
  
While they were gone a cheerful Amy wandered in. "Hey Allan! So this is where your hiding!" she said. "For today anyway." was Allan's playful response. Amy looked around the room, "Where's that adorable little sister of yours?" she questioned him as he tried to keep the food from burning. "She had to go to the little girls room but she'll be back soon. How?" Allan questioned her back, though he knew why she wanted to see Mina. "Is it just to talk or is it business?" Allan said giving her coy look. "Business?" she said not sure what he meant. "It's already been done Amy. Every member of the Cuddle Squad has already interrogated Mina about me, so there's nothing new to learn!" and gave her a wink. Amy got a little flustered, "Oh well. See ya 'round,...Alley!" she sang as she left the room. When Mina and Lita came back Allan had everything ready.  
  
Mina sat herself between the two of them and started eating. "Know what? I think she hates your cooking." Allan joked as they watched Mina pigging out on her lunch. "So Lita do you want to go see a movie sometime?" Allan's question panicked her a little. "Are you and Lita going on a date?!" Mina said looking at the two of them. "Maybe!" Allan said wiping some ketchup off of Mina's face. "Well..." Lita stalled, "Depends on the movie. Why not?" she said convincing herself. "Okay then. How about tonight?" Allan once again caught her off guard, "Sure." she said then got up to get the ice cream. While Mina and Allan ate their dessert, Lita made an excuse that she had to go get something out of her locker but she was really going to find Raye. She found her sister in the cafeteria with Andrew and quickly hauled her away. Raye noticed her sister was in a panic. "What has got you all worked up?" she asked. "Allan asked me out!" she squealed. Raye was in shock, "You mean just like that!" she said snapping her fingers. Lita gave an excited nod. Then the two of them started squealing while drawing strange looks from some of the people around them.  
  
"Alley, do you like Lita?" Mina asked as Allan wiped the chocolate ice cream from around her mouth. Allan thought for a moment, "Well yeah, I like her." he said as the bell rang for next class. "I like Lita too! I think you and Lita should get married!" Mina said. Whoa!" Allan said wide- eyed, "That's moving a little too fast, don't you think?" Mina giggled at his reaction. "Let's see how tonight turns out first before you book the priest. Okay, angel?" Allan told his happy sister. "Now I have a Chemistry lab. next. The thought of turning you loose in there worries me." Allan wandered down the crowded hallways with Mina holding his hand tightly. He finally spotted Serena clinging to Darien. 'Poor guy!' Allan thought as he caught up with them. "Hey Sere! Could you take Mina to Phys. Ed. I got a lab coming up the next two periods and I don't want Mina there incase Sam blows the place up again." Serena was all too happy to take his little sister. Allan knealt down to her, "Do you want to go to Phys. Ed. with Serena? It'll be lots of fun!" Allan tried to convince her, but it wasn't needed. Mina loved Serena, because she was always doing something fun. She nodded and took Serena's hand. "Now you be good. "I'll see you at two-thirty. Okay?" he gave a hug and waved as her and Serena walked down the hallway hand-in-hand.  
  
While Mina was having fun with Serena, Allan and Sam were messing around in the lab. "Would you two behave!" Molly scolded them, trying to get the assignment done was hard enough without their antics. Allan made a sour face at her, "You're no fun!" Sam said. "So how goes everything between you two?" Allan asked them. "Oh she beats me on a regular basis." Sam's statement angered Molly and she swatted him hard across the back of his head. "See what I mean!" He didn't take her hits too seriously, it was Molly's way of showing her affection for him. They both laughed at each other then turned their attention on Allan. "So Allan. Got anyone in mind for a girlfriend?" Molly asked. "Well I'm going out with Lita tonight. But it's nothing serious yet." they stared in shock. "Lita?" they both said still not believing it. "Like I said, it's nothing serious yet. We're just going out to a movie that's all." Allan told them again, the looks they gave him made him a little on edge. 'I should've expected that!' Molly said to herself, "Well now who's the Cuddle Squad going to focus on?" the two boys just looked at her and continued working.  
  
By the time last period came, Mina was exhausted. She really enjoyed herself in Serena's Phys. Ed. class but was really tired when Serena brought her to Allan's Geography class. There were no desks in the room only tables with two people to a table. Allan sat in the back of the room next to Hotaru. She wasn't too thrilled about this but the seating was in alphabetical order so she had no choice. For the most part Allan behaved himself, -for the most part-. Allan set up a third chair at the table for Mina. She sat between the two of them but being exhausted from her earlier activities she started to drift off. Allan noticed this and pulled her onto his lap, while she twisted herself so she was sitting sideways. She rested her head on Allan's chest while he carefully tipped the chair back against the wall so Mina could go to sleep. Hotaru couldn't help but think how cute the image of Mina asleep in Allan's arms was. About halfway through the class everyone's attention was directed to the back of the room. Everyone laughed quietly as Mina was softly snoring. "I think someone is trying to say I'm boring." the teacher said getting everyone's attention back to their work. Just about all the girls were jealous of Mina. She was living their fantasy of being in Allan's arms. It was just then Hotaru realized what every other girl saw in Allan. A kind, warm gentle heart. She stopped listening to the teacher and watched Mina and Allan.  
  
When the bell rang everyone got up quietly as not to wake the sleeping child that was cradled in Allan's arms. A few of the girls came over as Allan tried to wake her. He gently rubbed her cheek and whispered "It's time to go home now angel." She gave a yawn and an angry groan and said, "Five more minutes Alley." and snuggled into him. All the girls hearts melted when she said that and after a "Ohh..." and "Aww..." session they all left. Allan noticed Hotaru was still watching them. "It looks like I'll be here for a while. I guess it's to make up for all those times I was late, huh?" he said to her. Hotaru just smiled at his comments. Seeing Allan and Mina together like that reminded her of her older sister Kaeori and how close they are to each other. "She's really sweet." Hotaru said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "So Allan I've got a huge birthday bash coming up in a few weeks. You wouldn't be interested in going would you?" Allan sat in mild shock, Hotaru Tomoe talking to him!?! "Well I'm not sure. I might be busy but I'll see about it." Just then a flash went off. One of the girls came back with a camera and took a picture of Mina asleep in Allan's arms. "This will be great for the year book!" and quickly dashed off.  
  
Allan maneuvered a sleepy Mina to the Guardian Angels' office where everyone else was waiting. "Ohh Saaa-aaam! Your girlfriend is here!" Lita sang as Mina sat on Allan's lap still a little sleepy. "So what did I miss?" Allan inquired. "Believe it or not Serena had a good idea." Raye said filling him in. "Seeing how we do so much helping everyone else, like tutoring, volunteer work, and fulfilling the wishes in the 'Wish upon a Star' box that we should do something for ourselves." Raye continued, "So we each write down one of our own wishes and when one of us really needs cheering up, it will be up to the rest of us to grant their wish." Allan thought it was a great idea, made even greater by the fact Serena came up with it. So Lita passed out seven pre-named envelopes and seven sheets of paper and everyone wrote down the thing that would make them happiest. Raye noticed Lita was blushing a little when she wrote hers. After they were all finished, they sealed the letter in the envelope and placed it in a small deposit box. "Oh! One more thing!" Raye grabbed the Angel Light Fund box and passed it around. Once again Sam and Darien were forced to contribute by Serena. "Where's all our money going anyway?" Sam asked. "Well we're going to save it up until the end of school in December and dotate the total amount to a worthy cause like a shelter or food bank." Raye answered.  
  
Raye, Lita, Allan and Mina walked home together after everything was taken care of in their meeting room. After supper Lita was in a panic. Clothes and shoes were strewn about her room as she muttled a few swear words. Nothing looked good on her all of a sudden. She ran to Raye's room and started deconstructing her closet. "Hey! Get your own!" Raye growled while trying to wrestle her favorite blouse from her sister's hands. "But nothing I have is any good!" Lita said falling onto the bed as Raye let go. "It's just a movie! Nothing serious!" Raye said trying to calm her sister down. After running a marathon from her room to the bathroom and Raye's room, Lita was ready. "Maybe I should change? Or do my hair differently?" she said as Raye sat her down on the couch. Raye couldn't believe the state Lita was in over Allan. 'She must really have it bad for him!' she thought, then a knock came at the kitchen door. "Where are his manners! All boys calling on a date, knock at the front door!" Raye grumbled as she answered the knock. "Go to the front!" she snapped then slammed the door in Allan's face. "I can't believe you just did that!" Lita gasped at Raye's actions, "Well he'll have to learn sometime!" she said and watched Lita almost kill herself trying to answer the knock at the front door.  
  
"So what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Lita asked as the two checked out the "Now Playing" list. "Seeing tomorrow is Halloween...How about a horror flick?" Allan suggested and smiled when Lita clutched her stomache. "How about this one?" Lita pointed to a title. "Okay! Two tickets for "Raiders of the Lost Ark", please." Lita made out she had no money, 'Raye always says, "Make 'em pay if they wanna play!"', she thought as Allan paid for the tickets. "Oh look! I found ten bucks in my pocket! Snacks are on me!" Lita laughed at Allan's slack-jawed look. After the movie the two, went for a walk, Allan gave Lita his jacket because it was getting cool and she was only wearing a blouse. They talked awhile longer on the step of Lita's house about the movie. Lita didn't care about the movie, all she cared about was being with Allan. "It's gettin' late. Maybe we should call it a night?" Allan suggested, to Lita's dismay. "Do you want to come in for a while?" she tried to make him stay. "Can't. Me and Sam are planning something tomorrow!" and gave her a wink. Allan gave Lita the traditional "Kiss good night." which seemed to make one of the windows squeal. "Good night Lita." "GOOD NIGHT RAYE!" Allan shouted at the window.  
  
"So...How was it?" Raye questioned her sister, "Come on! Details!" she pushed Lita wanting to know everything. "Well give me time to get in!" Lita answered back, while hanging up her jacket. "Oh! What am I doing!? This is Allan's!" Lita said remembering he let her wear it. Raye couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled Lita upstairs and made her talk about the evening's events.  
  
The next morning Lita slung Allan's jacket over her arm and gathered her books while Raye was peeking out the windows. "It's clear, let's go." The pair were on edge. It was Halloween and every year Allan jumped out at them in some stupid monster mask and scared them silly. "Maybe he's grown out of it?" Lita tried to convince herself more than her sister. Raye just gave her a look that said "Don't count on it!" As they rounded the corner of Allan's house "BRAINS!" shouted two zombies that lurched out in front of them. The two girls shrieked and fell backwards clutching their chests. Allan and Sam roared with laughter as they helped the two pale-faced, trembling, breathless girls to their feet. The entire walk to school Lita and Raye wouldn't even look at them. "Not even an apology will make us talk to you two!" the pair said to the snickering undead.  
  
In school it was more of the same. Allan and Sam lumbered down the hallways growling and shouting "Brains!". The pair surrounded Serena and Darien. Sam already got his sister when she woke up this morning, she was very mad at him. "Figures you'd have a partner in crime!" she said glaring at them both. Allan thumped and rubbed Serena's head then pushed her aside "No brain! Need brain!" Sam was mauling Darien's head "Hmmm...dates Serena...Not much smarter!" The two sombred off in their never ending search for brains. "BRAINS!" Allan howled as he caught sight of Amy, Hotaru and Molly. The two stepped up their lumbering, and surrounded the trio. They mauled and rubbed their heads until they settled on Amy. "How about putting your hands a little lower?" Amy said with an evil smile to the two maruading murderers. They all laughed as they went off to class. This would be their thing all day. Everyone was glad when the last bell rang and gave sighes of relief and cheers as they watched the walking dead sombre off home.  
  
"So Allan, is this your costume for tonight?" Raye asked. "Oh no. The one I'm taking Mina and her friends trick-or-treating in is much more fear inducing." he told them. "You'll be the first to see it!" Allan quickly changed when he got home into his new costume, and so did Mina. She was excited about the fact that Allan was going to take her this year. "Shall we show off our costumes to Raye and Lita before your friends show up?" Allan asked his sister who was still laughing at how silly he looked. They knocked at Mrs. Thompson's door and she answered it while laughing at Allan's appearance. Mina was dressed as a bunny rabbit and Allan was dressed as a giant carrot. Raye and Lita collapsed on the kitchen floor when they saw the two. "We've got to take pictures!" Raye giggled as she snapped a picture of Mina play biting Allan then another of Mina chasing Allan. After Mina's friends showed up and got their fill from the two houses, they went on their way. "That boy has -no- shame!" Lita laughed as the group rounded the corner. "No pride or brains either!" Raye followed up.  
  
A week later they were sitting around discussing who the benefactor of the Angel Light Fund shoud be when a knock came at the door. They stared at the door somewhat in shock wondering who it was. Darien opened the door and Amy squeezed past him. "I just thought I'd drop off these before I forgot." Amy said passing out invitations to Hotaru's upcoming party, she gave one to each of them. When she passed one to Lita she dropped it, "Opps! Sorry about that!" she said smiling. "That's alright!" Lita said bending down to pick it up. Raye knew what that was for. It seems Allan was becoming more and more aquainted with Amy's friend Hotaru. Raye gave her a hard look which let Amy know she wore out her welcome. Before she left, Amy turned to Allan, "Oh I don't suppose you could tutor me? My Math tests have been just awful lately!" she exclaimed to him. "Why don't you ask your friend.... Hotaru, was it? I heard she's doing well." Raye spoke while giving a warning look that both Serena and Lita picked up on. "We talk too much when we're together. We hardly get anything done. This way I might actually learn something." Amy innocently stated. "Well I suppose. When's your next Math test?" Allan asked thinking if he had the time, he didn't notice the annoyed look Raye gave him. "Tomorrow." Amy calmly told him. "Tomorrow!" Allan groaned, "I'm not sure how much I can do for you tonight." he told her. "I just need help with a few things." she reassured him.  
  
After they left to go home, Amy walked with Allan, Raye and Lita. Raye deliberately left Amy out of their conversations despite Allan's atempts to include her. When they got home, Allan and Amy started immediately. Mina hated it when Allan tutored other people. She wanted Allan to take her to the park. "Please Alley!" she whined trying to make him take her. "I'm sorry angel! But I'll be very busy for the next few hours. I promise I'll take you tomorrow, okay?" he said kissing her on the cheek. She agreed while pouting, and decided to go outside and play. "She is so sweet!" Amy remarked. She often wished she had a younger brother or sister. As they went to work, Mina was outside playing by herself when Raye came over. "Hey pumpkin! On your own today, huh?" Mina nodded. "Alley is helping some girl with her homework." Raye noticed the child's angry tone. "Well why don't you come over with us and we'll do something together?" Raye's idea perked Mina up and she happily went with Raye.  
  
It finally dawned on Allan what Amy was up to. She talked more than she worked, and hardly asked any Math related questions. "Okay Amy. Drop the act. You don't need help do you?" he asked her. Amy panicked a little, "Yes I do!" she defended herself weakly. "This is all old Amy. Every member of the Cuddle Squad came around with the same line. Are you trying to get me to go out with you?" he was direct with his questions. "N-no." she stammered, although the idea of dating Allan sounded good to her. "All right I confess. This was all just an excuse so I could talk to you.". "Well now that it's out in the open let's talk." he told her, tossing his note pad and books aside. "What do you think of Hotaru?" she asked. It was all clear to Allan now. "Well I think if Hotaru wants to know what I think of her she should ask me herself." Allan informed her. "Well she's kinda shy around guys about things like that. She told me she'd like to go out with you but was afraid to ask you. I'm her closest friend so I thought I'd find out about you before she did. It would hurt her to know you're not interested in her. I just wanted to know if she was your type that's all." she informed him back. Allan thought about it while they talked. A few minutes later Mina came bounding into the room and jumped on his lap. "Alley! Alley! Guess what?" she blurted out. Allan couldn't. "What?" he asked acting completely clueless. "Lita told me to tell you that she'll be making a special dinner for us tonight!" the little girl cheered. "Oh wow! I can't wait!" he told his excited sister. "Well I guess that's my clue to leave!" Amy said, "Thanks for the help!" giving Allan a playful wink.  
  
The days went by and soon it was Hotaru's birthday. Lita and Raye were talking about it amongst themselves. "If I were you I'd start pressing Allan to get serious. I don't like the way that Hotaru Tomoe and her friend hover around Allan. You should ask him what's going on." Raye insisted. "Oh I'm sure it's nothing. If I start getting all psycho about every girl that looks at Allan crossed-eyed I'd be commited." Lita joked. Raye wasn't so sure. She decided to ask Allan herself without telling Lita. After school Lita went shopping while Raye stayed home. She waited a few minutes to make sure Lita wouldn't come back then headed over to Allan's.  
  
A knock came to the door and Mrs. Strafford answered it. "Hello Raye come on in. Allan is with Mina right now. Something happened and she's a little upset about it. They're in Allan's room now talking about it." She and Raye talked for a while then Raye headed upstairs. The door to Allan's room was open and she could her Mina crying. She came in to see Mina curled up on Allan's lap while Allan was looking at his new denim jacket hanging on the back of the chair. There was some white paint splattered across the shoulder area. Raye knew about it yesterday when Mina came over with it in tears. She wanted to know if Raye or Lita could fix it. After unsucessfully washing it and trying a few other things, the two girls told the upset child that the paint wouldn't come out. They told her they'd explain it to Allan that it was an accident which made her feel better. "I'm sorry Alley! I didn't mean it!" she sobbed. Her and her friends were in her room painting and Mina went to get some paper in Allan's room. There was some paint on her hand and when she reached up on his desk to get some paper the paint got on his new jacket.  
  
Raye sat down next to them. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, Allan looked down at her. "Of course I'm not! It was an an accident. How could I ever be mad at you?"  
  
She softly laid her head on his chest careful not to disturb any of the tubes and wires and closed her eyes. 'How much longer would he stay like this--lifeless' she thought then sighed deeply. She lay motionless on him listening to his steady heart beat, the constant beep of the heart monitor, the slow relaxed pace of his breathing, the feel of his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Hotaru opened her eyes and took his hand in hers and carressed her cheek with it, silently wishing he would come back to her. She looked over at the nightstand next to the bed at a picture of him and his family. 'Does he know the people he's hurting by staying away? The charming mother and father that love him, the adorable little sister that forever looks up to him to love and protect her?'. Hotaru couldn't understand how or why but she could feel herself growing angrier at him with each passing second as she thought of everyone that depended on his strength, his love, his kindness--his everything. 'Was he aware of how much everyone loved and needed him? How much "I" loved and needed him!?' Tears of anger started to run down her cheeks. 'He just lays there not caring!' She didn't care if he still loved her or not, she was not about to let him walk out on her and everyone else. She wouldn't stand for it!  
  
"Wake up..." she whispered as her anger took over her, lifting herself off of him and placing a hand on each side of his head she brought her face over his. "Wake up! Wake up, you son of a bitch! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get up! Your world might might be ending but your life isn't! If you want nothing to do with me, then fine! But I won't let you walk out on the friends and family that love you!" She slid her hands to his shoulders and softly shook him, demanding he come to. "I'm not giving up on you or us! You won't get rid of me that easily! I love you! You hear me!?" her arms went weak and let go of him, it was useless, he was millions of miles away all alone in the dark. She dropped her head and sobbed uncontrollably. "Please...." she whispered "Come back to me Allan....can't you hear me?" Just then Hotaru felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Allan's mother standing behind her. She was there the whole time, crying as well. "He hears you sweetie, he just needs some time to think things out that's all." she held Hotaru to her, trying to comfort her, "You'll see. Just give him some time."  
  
Several days passed with no improvement. Not getting worse, not getting better. Hotaru spent as much time as she could at the hospital with him. Talking to him, holding his hand, making sure he knew she was there. Her parents insisted she take some time off but Hotaru ignored them and continued to sit with him. One afternoon when Mina and her mother were visiting Maria told Mina "Hun, I'm going to the cafeteria for something to eat. Why don't you come with me?" Mina shook her head, "I wanna stay here with Allan incase he wakes up." almost in tears. "Alright sweetie, I'll bring something back for you." she walked out the door but sat in the waiting room and started crying. Mina stayed and sat on the bed holding is hand and telling him about everything that happened in school that day.  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Allan found his way out of the darkness. He found himself in a familiar place. He looked around and found a tree by a brook. Everything about this meadow made him feel safe, it was a beautiful warm sunny day with no clouds in the sky and a light familiar fragrance filled the air. As he walked to the tree he could see someone standing beneath it. It was Lita. Allan ran towards her. When he got there she turned to him and said "I will always be here for you." Her voice was the sweetest thing he'd heard in a long time. He hugged her not wanting to let go. Seeing her again made him cry. He remembered every moment of his life with her. Then a thought came to him, "Am I dead?" tears running down his cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "No, nor are you alive. You have to go back, Allan, it's not your time." "I don't want too! I want to stay here, with you!" he held her tighter. "I know it's hard but you have to. I love you and I'll always be here for you when you need me. Now go on before I get nasty!" she laughed as a white mist started to cloud Allan's vision. She slipped out of his grasped and disappeared in the fog.  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
As she babbled on about how and why Stewie had to stand in the corner she noticed his hand twitched in hers. She stared wide eyed at him. His hand moved! Mina squealed and squeezed his hand tighter. She started calling his name "Alley!" she said in an excited whisper, and grew louder. "Alley! Wake up!" Mina almost exploded when a muffled sound came from him and he squeezed her hand back. With tears streaming down her face she watched as his eyes slowly opened and focused on the light. "....yeow that hurts!" Allan whispered hoarsely, bringing his hand up to blockout the light. Mina couldn't contain herself any longer she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him with every ounce of her strength. "Alley! You're awake!" she half laughed, half cried, "Not for much longer, angel!" he coughed jokingly as she let go. "We were all worried about you! Mom, dad, me n'...." she listed name after name as she wiped her tears away. "Oh! an' Artemis!". "Artemis?" he gave her a puzzled look as he tried to sit up, "Yeah, Artemis, Lita's kitty!" Allan finally managed to sit up and motioned for her to sit on his lap, she did so happily while wrapping her still trembling arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest looking up at him with her sparkling, slightly tear-filled blue eyes. "Now tell me again why Stewie was standing in the corner? Is he the class clown or somethin'?" putting his arms around her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
It was then he caught the scent of a familiar fragrance. "Mina, when did you start wearing perfume?" "Hotaru bought it for me. Lita wore the same thing, and I liked it." the trembling child replied still trying to calm herself. 'Lita...' he thought, 'Thank you!'. She babbled on like she always did until the sound of a tray hitting the floor startled them. "Oh my God!" Maria gasped as her hands flew up and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it! He was awake! Her baby was all right! "Geez mom what are you tryin to do! Give me a heart attack!" Allan joked as she rushed to him and hugged him. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Do you have any idea what you put us all through?! We were terrified! We didn't know where you were, what you were doing--" she broke down and cried. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to all of you. Can you all forgive me?" Allan looked at the two of them, he was almost crying himself. They talked for awhile but the doctor said he should rest. "I think he's done enough of that!" his mother joked as she and Mina left.  
  
After they left to call everyone Hotaru showed up. Allan was asleep and no one had told her that he woke up. She quietly came into the room and sat on the bed next to him. "Hi Allan." she said wishing he'd answer back. 'This is going to be good! Hope there's a doctor nearby!' Allan thought. His hair was a little messed up and hanging over his face. She gently brushed the lose strands away from his face and softly carressed his cheek. He looked so peaceful lying there. She leaned over and brought her lips to his. Some how she built up a static shock and when her lips touched his he got a shock. "OOOOWWW! That hurt!" Allan cried as he shot up. Hotaru had the life scared out of her, she let out a yelp as she was sent to the floor by Allan's reaction. She sat on the floor for a few seconds gasping for breath as the color returned to her face. As she pulled her trembling body up off the floor she swatted him on the shoulder. Allan sat there laughing at her but quickly stopped and got serious. "So I heard that you've been here every now and then." he still remembered that she was the reason he was in the hospital. "Yeah." she replied.  
  
She replaced the photo and looked at another of her sitting on the wing of his plane. She flashed back to September '89. "I don't know which is sexier, you or the plane?". "If you knew what was good for you, you'd say me!" she said smiling while giving him a stern look as he helped her down. "Foxy doesn't talk to me like that!" Allan said as he pulled her against him and stared into her dark grey eyes and then kissed her. She broke the deep kiss and stared right back into his emerald green eyes, slapped him hard across the face and said "She lets you do what you want to her and I don't! Because she's a cheap slut and I'm not!". She grabbed him by the collar of his flight suit and playfully shook him, "I'm a lady of impecable breeding and don't you forget it!" Hotaru raised her hand again but brought it gently to his face and softly carressed and kissed his left cheek where she'd slapped him. A group of flight crew workers caught their attention when they whooped and hollared at Hotaru for slapping him, "Way to put 'im in his place lady! He's a born troublemaker that one! Puts us through all kind'sa hell!". She laughed and giggled at their comments and waved goodbye to them and hollared, "If he acts up again let me know. I'll make him bed ridden for a month!", she turned and gave him a sly wink. The men whooped and hollared again. They knew what she meant and so did Allan. "You're gonna make me behave myself now aren't cha." He said laughing as they headed for the walkway with his arm around her shoulder and she had hers wrapped around his waist.  
  
She steered him past the walkway "Do you have to go? Can't you put in for shore leave or something?" She looked deep into her young lovers eyes giving him a lonely look hoping she could make him change his mind. He noticed she was leading him to the front of the carrier. He was stationed aboard the USS Enterprise back then. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. If I could, I would but they won't let me go." His heart sank as he saw the hurt expression on her face. "I've already used up all my pull for this year back in August. Was it that uneventful a vacation that you forgot already?" he said while slumping over and gave a deep depressing sigh. "Who could ever forget two weeks in Hawaii!?" she closed her eyes and held him tighter as she remembered. What a crazy vacation it was.  
  
Tampa Bay, Florida August 2, 1989 9:27 AM  
  
It was a warm sunny day in the first week of August when Cpt. Allan Strafford flew along the thin line of court martial. Wanting to spend time with Hotaru but unable to because he was selected as one of the pilots to escort the president of the United States and his family aboard Airforce One to a three week conference in Hawaii with world leaders of the world to discuss important topics. It was an honor that no pilot could refuse but Allan could've. All he wanted to do was see Hotaru. Three days before leaving, he came up with an insane plan only a true mad man would dare try. He got together with some of his pilot buddies and some of their naval intelligence friends. "Old skool, baby!" cheered Sam, Allan's co-pilot, "Just like back in high school!" he was all in favor the the daring stunt. But the naval intel. officer had serious reservations about what they were contemplating. "You do realize if you get caught we'll all be court martialed, imprisoned and God only knows what else they'll do to us!" nervously babbling. Amara Griffith was a young, intelligent, kind hearted and a very atractive woman. A top notch officer but she seriously lacked in the 'guts' department when it came to breaking rules.  
  
"Oh quit your whining we're not going to get caught!" Nephlite Banes, a well seasoned pilot and flamboyant ladies man, whispered in her ear as he slowly slid the envelope containing the forged documents from her grasp. "But--" he silenced her with that look he used so many times to get what he wanted from a woman. "Don't worry about them, worry about me. If you know what I mean." "I can't help it. You're his commanding officer how can you go along with this!? If she gets caught they'll find out where he got the papers and we'll all be seriously fucked!" Nephlite placed a finger to her lips "Such vile words should not be found on such angelic lips!" and then kissed her. The young blonde blushed as she pulled away. Alan and Sam paid no attention to them as they grabbed the envelope opened it slightly to look inside. "It's all there!" Sam said with glee as he handed them to Allan. "Yup, their either a ticket to paradise or an express elevator ta Hell! Now all I have to do is let her in on it!" he looked like the fox that just stole a chicken from the hen house. "Now if you all excuse me, ' I ' have a phone call to make." They all stood up and saluted his bravery, no, stupidity and wished him luck. He returned their salutes and walked out of the cafeteria and looked for a phone.  
  
He walked to a familiar building housing phones for airbase personnel to make phone calls to friends and family. He found one not in use, sat down and dailed that familiar number. When the phone rang, Hotaru almost killed her roommate when she went for the phone. "That's my phone call!" she said exitedly as she pushed Amy out of the way. Amy laughed at how Hotaru always got so panicky whenever the phone rang, but Amy still managed to get the phone. "Hiiiii, Alllllaaan!" she said sexily and giggled at his response while constantly keeping Hotaru away from the phone. Allan laughed as he heard the life and death struggle unfold between the two girls. Finally freeing the phone from Amy by pinning her to the floor and trapping her wrists above her head and then taking the phone "I swear Amy, you're so immature!" The two girls laughed then Hotaru answered the cat calls on the other end. "Whoo-Hoo! Rowr! Cat Fight! Cat Fight! Ftt! Ftt! C'mon Amy! Make her naked!" he couldn't help himself. "And you're just as bad!" she scolded. "So are you already for your big mission to Hawaii?" "Yup." he laughed as he heard Amy grumble in the back ground "Lucky son-of- a-bitch gets two weeks in paradise an' we don't! We deserve it more than him!" she exclaimed as they got up. "Aww, poor baby!" he said. "Hey! Hotaru listen! Did you get that box I sent you the other day? The one with strict orders not to open until today?" Allan asked curiously. "Yes. And it's been driving Amy nuts! Can I open it now before she has to be commited!" Listening to her conversation Amy ran into Hotaru's bedroom, reached under her bed and pulled out the large box and rushed to the phone and started jumping up and down excitedly. "Ask him if I can open it!? Pulease!?" she purred affectionately. With their permission Amy sat down on the couch and frantically tore the wrapping off and removed the cover. Inside was a blue dress uniform jacket, matching pants, white dress shirt and black tie. Resting on top was the dress hat to go with the uniform.  
  
Amy put the hat on and looked at the jacket. Aside from the beautiful commendations the pair noticed the name tag. "Lt. Maj. H. Tomoe!" gasped Amy. "How's it look? Just like the real thing?" a voice asked. "Yeah!" was the reply. "Wonder Bar! Now look under the uniform!", Amy did so and found a flight jumpsuit with the same name tag! There was also an envelope with Amy's name on it and it was marked for her eyes only. The two girls looked at each other with puzzled looks as Hotaru came back to the phone. "Allan, sweetie, what are you planning?" she asked most curiously. Amy pressed her ear to the receiver to hear what he was saying. "I can't talk over the phone about it but just be wearing the dress uniform tomorrow morning when your escort arrives! And don't forget to take the jumpsuit! The two men I'll be sending will fill you in! I know you're listening Amy, did you get the envelope?" she replied happily, "Inside are your special orders. Follow them exactly and DON'T let Hotaru know what they are. I've got to go! There's a line behind me! See you later!" He hung up. What was he planning and what was in that envelope. "I've got special orders! I've got special orders!" Amy sang as she danced around the room holding the envelope close to her chest, playing keep away with Hotaru. "It's a love letter! He's declaring his undying love for me!" she joked and laughed as she saw the world famous Hotaru Tomoe 'Oh grow up!' look. Amy rushed into her bedroom and locked the door to read the letter in private. Hotaru listened outside her door as Amy squealed in delight. Suddenly the door flung open, "You lucky little bitch, you!" squealed Amy and then shut the door again. "What's going on!?! What is he planning!?" she wondered out loud as she put her hands on her hips and stared at the door intently listening to Amy's excited cries.  
  
At 4:30 the next moring the door to Hotaru's bedroom flew open and Amy rushed in. The bang the door knob made when it hit the wall caused Hotaru to stir a little but that was all. Amy tried flicking the lights on and off but she buried her head into her pillow. Growling, Amy started imitating a buggle and Hotaru finally woke up and threw her pillow at her. "Alright! Alright! I'm up!" she bitterly snapped. With groggy eyes she focused on her watch. "4:37 AM!! Do you have a death wish or somethin'!?" "I'm just following orders, Sir!" and stood up straight and saluted her sleepy friend. "C'mon! Up! Out of bed and hit the showers! I'm supposed to have you ready by six sharp, as per my orders!" giggling as she pulled Hotaru out of bed and dragged her half concious body to the bathroom. She didn't wake up until the water hit her. She stood there letting the water pound her brain back to the real world. She stepped out of the shower and towled herself off and as she was drying her hair Amy rushed in all in a panic. "It's 5:17! Hurry up! Or else I'm gonna get court martialed!" as she thrust bra and panties at her. 'Court martialed?' was Amy on a drug trip? "What do you mean court martialed?" she was most puzzled by the way her friend was behaving. "That's right! If I don't have you ready by six, I'm a dead duck!" Barely given time to put them on she was dragged back into her bedroom. "Wait!" she struggled, "I have to put my makeup on!" Amy pulled her back, "Regulations state that female officers are not permitted to wear makeup!" "Orders, court martialings, regulations!? What's going on!? Tell me!!" Amy shoved her letter at her while she took the dress uniform out of the box. Hotaru read the letter:  
  
""Dear Amy,  
  
Hey! how's everything going? Are you and Hotaru doing well? Well that's enough small talk. Listen Amy, I need your help. Hotaru told you already about my up coming mission and the two week vacation the escort pilots are given by the president for a job well done. I've made arrangements for her to go to Hawaii with me! It's been sooo long since I saw her I'm starting to drive everyone nuts with 'Hotaru this an' Hotaru that', so several of my friends are helping me pull off a very dangerous side mission. We intend to get Hotaru on base dressed in the enclosed uniform, give falsified documents claiming she's CIA (that way not too many will bother her) and that she's to be my co-pilot! Now on Aug. 3rd at 4:30 AM you are to wake her up and have her ready by 6:00 AM to be picked up by both Cpt. Sam Carson and Cnl. Nephlite Banes (Psst... Psst.. Becareful! Neph is quite the charmer!). Now we've planned everything carefully so don't worry! As for flying, I'll doing most of it (although I'll take a break every now and then and leave it to Hotaru! HaHa! Won't that freak her out!? Oh no! We're gonna crash into Air Force One! AAAAAHHH!) both Neph and Sam will give her an all day all night "crash" course on the cockpit controls so don't worry about it.  
  
After she's picked up you are to pack a suitcase for her of things she'll need for the vacation, although she won't get a chance to wear much of it! (wink, wink!) Then take the suit cases to a over night courier to mail to the following hotel address: Paradise Found Hotel 2786 Kapua Road P. Code HH98032 Honolulu, Hawaii  
  
The hotel there will be expecting the delivery so don't sweat it. Now I know Hotaru could've easily afforded the trip on her own but this is personal. Her father once told her that she wouldn't accomplish much if she continued to see me...Well, old man! 'Cause of me your daughter is going to meet the president of the United States! How's that for accomplishment!? I know she could end up in trouble if caught but believe me, I'd cut off my right arm before I let anything happen to her.  
  
Let's see....that's about it so I'll close off by summarzing your orders (wink!): 1--Get Hotaru up at 4:30 AM, 2--Ready by 6:00 AM 3--Resist Nephlite's charm (optional) 4--Send packed suitcases to Hawaii 5--Don't worry!  
  
Failure to complete one or more of these orders shall result in court martial. I'm counting on you! Take care!  
  
Love Allan""  
  
Hotaru nearly fell over! He wouldn't dare do something like this! It was too risky, and decided she wouldn't let him do it. When his friends showed up she'd send them away and tell them to tell him that she'll get to Hawaii on her own. "Oh God!, Oh God! It's 5:36! Amy snatched away the letter and thrust a shirt, pants and tie at her. "I'm not doing this! Stop it, Amy!" she wouldn't listen as she hastily put the shirt on her. She then pushed Hotaru onto the bed and quickly slid the pants on over her slender legs. "I've got my orders and I'm not disobeying them!" she said with smug yet frantic look as she pulled her back up. Amy's nimble fingers flew down the front of the shirt fastening the buttons and smoothing out wrinkles.  
  
Tucking the shirt tails into her pants and zipping and buttoning them up while checking her watch. "Aaaahh! 5:49!" she quickly wrapped the tie under the shirt collar and tied it. "You're going through with this so help me, if you don't I'll kill you and take your place!" laughing and giggling as she said it. "Whoa!" yelped Hotaru as Amy chased her out of the bedroom and into the living room. She carefully helped Hotaru put the jacket on and helped her staighten it out. "This is nuts! I don't know who's worse? Allan for coming up with this hair brained plan, you for going along with it, or me for actually looking forward to it!" she exclaimed as an exhausted Amy carefully placed the hat on her head and checking from various angles to see how it looked. "Well I think it's romantic that a guy would go though all this trouble and risk everything just to give you an extra thrill!!" beamed Amy as she stood in front of her friend looking her over. "Perfect!" as soon as the word came out of her mouth a knock came at the door. The loud knock caused both girls to jump. Hotaru's heart was now pounding as hard as Amy's was. The two stared at the door for a moment. A knock came again. "Oh! It's 6:00!" Amy snapped out of her daze and quickly ran to the door and looked out the peekhole.  
  
Outside the door she could see two men dressed in green military uniforms with black ties and beige dress shirts. Their jackets displayed many commendations. "WoooW! That's a lotta brass!" Amy squealed. The two men heard her through the door and smiled. "Whooo iiiis iiiiit? " sang Amy. The one with long dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and strong handsome features said in a rather loud, slightly rough voice "We're here to escort Lt. Maj. Hotaru Tomoe to the USS Enterprise. Is that you?" Amy shivered at the sound of his deep voice and opened the door "No, but for you I could be!" she was completely taken in by him. She stepped back and allowed them to enter. The two introduced themselves to the pair. "I'm Cnl. Nephlite Banes and this is Cpt. Sam Carson." He gently took hold of Amy's hand and brought it up to kiss it while keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs...?" "Miss Amy." her voice trembled along with her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Amy." She blushed and giggled like a school girl. "Down, boy!" said Sam, "We're here to escort, not to pick up!" reminding him of why they were there. "Perhaps next time?" he let go fo her and and gave her a smile that could melt steel. "Uh-huh." Amy weakly managed. Nephlite looked at Hotaru in her uniform. Eventhough it fit perfectly, she looked out of place in it he saluted her and said "We are you official escort Lt Maj. Tomoe!", he extended his arm, "We should get going immediately, Sir!" She returned their salute "Y-y- yes, of course!" she couldn't believe this was happening! Just look at these two taking this seriously! Hotaru blushed. Amy stood giggling at her as Hotaru tried to keep her composure. She took his arm and he escorted her out of the apartment, down the stairs and outside to a waiting sedan. Amy stood in the building doorway waving to them as Sam opened the backdoor and saluted as Nephlite and Hotaru got into the back. He turned and faced Amy and the two saluted each other, then he went around and got in the drivers seat and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. The spectacle caught the attention of several people that were nearby and they talked with puzzled looks on there faces trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Now do and say as we told you! Don't worry it'll all work out." Sam reassured Hotaru, as they drove through the security gates of the Eiglin Airforce base. After getting through the security checks the two men took Hotaru to a lecture theatre and began drilling her on the control systems of the F-14 Tomcat. "Now you'll be in the back seat. The controls there are a bit different from the front seat. The co-pilot is in charge of tactical operations so most of the controls are weapon related and we're going to teach you which buttons not to press." Nephlite started. Hotaru's head spun while Sam and Neph went over every detail of the control panel. She had a hard time keeping it all straight in her head as the two men shoved manual after manual in front of her then asking her questions on the things they just told her.  
  
The morning flew by as if it were only two minutes long. After a quick lunch they were back at it. "Where's Allan? I thought I'd see him by now?" She looked around to see if he was anywhere. "No. He's off somewhere else being briefed on flying an F-16 Falchon." Sam replied as he handed her another manual on landing procedures that explained how to land when the pilot is incapacitated. "Later this afternoon Sam will take you up to get some flight time in." Nephlite told her. Hotaru froze. She was really going up? She was really going to fly? She felt sick just thinking about it. "I'm sorry but I can't do this!" Hotaru pleaded with them. The two looked at each other and then handed her another manual on how to eject. "It'll be fine don't worry. Sam will be doing the flying for the most part. All you have to to is confirm his readings." Nephlite said as he reached for yet another manual. After awhile another person joined in. Hotaru knew her but still tried to act as she was supposed to. "Hey Amara! This is Hotaru." The blonde looked her over, "So you're the girl Allan's putting everyone's head on the chopping block for. I'm Amara Griffith. Naval Intellegence and base flight co-ordinator. I'm supposed to go over some of the flight commands from control incase something happens and they need to talk to you."  
  
Hotaru didn't care too much for her attitude towards her. That was apparent from the icy glares the two gave each other the entire time. Amara didn't like Hotaru all that much ever since her attempt to snatch Allan failed miserably. Nephlite could pick up on the vibes from the two and Sam was ready incase it broke down into a cat fight, like the last time. Their conversation was getting a bit heated so Sam interfered, "Aren't you supposed to be on shift soon?" he asked Amara, who let out an angry huff and said, "Yeah, I should be going before something happens." giving Hotaru a dirty look. Hotaru smiled at her. The only thing saving Hotaru from being arreseted was that Amara still had feelings for Allan and didn't want to get him in trouble. Sam gave a sigh of relief when she left without incident. "Aw, I wanted to strip her on the flight deck again!" sighed Hotaru as she waved to Amara. Sam tried to contain his laughter. He remembered well what happened when Hotaru saw Amara kiss Allan. Watching the 5' 5" Hotaru bitch slap the 6' 0" Amara was the funniest thing he saw in his life. "I'm sure the entire ship would love to see that again!" he laughed. Nephlite chuckled when Sam filled him in on the pairs' history. Nephlite chuckled when Sam described the way Allan looked after separating the two of them. His face was covered in scratches, and his uniform was slightly dirty from when he was pulled down onto the runway by the two of them. He had to give Amara his jacket because Hotaru ripped off both her blouse and bra. Amara was completely embarrassed in front of everyone on the USS Omaha and hated Hotaru ever since.  
  
As Sam helped Hotaru into the plane a thought struck her. She remembered that Allan once told her that an F-16 was a single pilot fighter and was the only one used to escort the president. She cheered to herself for remembering something Allan told her about the various planes. "I thought I'd be flying with Allan. If Allan's flying the F-16, where will I be?" she asked Sam who gave a blank stare then answered, "You'll be flying with Allan to Washington in 'Foxy' then he'll take the F-16." He only partially answered her query. "But where will I be?" she asked again. Sam closed the canopy and started pre-flight regs. 'He's not telling me! I don't like this!' Hotaru thought as Sam kicked over the engines. Hotaru could feel the power of the planes' engines vibrate through her. Sam taxied down the runway to the take off strip. "Delta 479 Omgea, you are clear for take off." a voice said in Hotaru's head set, "Roger that, control. Delta 479 Omega taking off." Sam responded. "Confirm tach readout." "3000 RPM and rising." Hotaru radioed back. "Have a good one Cpt., just don't don't wreck 'Foxy'. Allan will kill you. Over?" Sam and Hotaru laughed at tower controls comment, "Rodger that, Control."  
  
  
  
Drops of Jupiter  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back to the Milky Way And tell me, did Venus blow your mind Was it everything you wanted to find And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star One without a permanent scar And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
"This is going to (Sailor) be one of my larger ones. Might make (Moon's) it multi-chapter. At some point in time I'll be incorporating Train's "Drops of Jupiter" into this (not) fic. I think the (mine) song will fit perfectly when I (and) get to that point. And I think by reading you'll know when the song comes into play hint, hint! (never) You can also tell that I bounced around to different time frames. I just wrote as ideas (will) came to me. And yes this is a way different approach to my other Sailor Moon fics. This time they're in the real world (be! -- HaHa! Made you read the disclaimer!) .  
  
I fully intend to finish this one! Eventually.....Like what I got so far?"  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
